Danza Senza Suono
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: "Always always, I want to firmly embrace our love by your side." An Pokespe one-shot that takes place in the future. Silver comes home to his family and it took him five long years to realize that. Contains; Specialjewelshipping. Pokespe kids. Family time.


A tall pure red haired man walked the quiet streets of Violet City. The kids around the block played happily with each other and the pidgeys sang with joy or screamed with terror like they did everyday. The man walked with a Weavile at his side. It was summer and the heat was getting to him, especially since he was wearing a jacket. Soon the man saw a three story house. The man started to open the door, unlocking it with his keys and walked inside once he heard the click.

At the other side of the door was a women with long dark blue hair. She was in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. At her side was a Meganium watching over her. At her legs was a little girl, dark hair and sparkling eyes. The little girl wore a formal dress with a big bow at her hair. She heard the click of the door unlocking, this sound brought a giant smile to her face. "Daddy!"

The little girl quickly dashed to the door, trying not to fall over her own feets. Following her was a baby Sneasel, having more of an difficult time catching up. The red haired man walked inside the house, he smiled a bit at the sight of his young five year old daughter. She didn't give her father a chance to take off his shoes, instead she dive right in for an embrace. The man had picked her up and brought her high. "You're home! Welcome back Daddy!"

She giggled at him, the baby Sneasel had embrace the Weavile who came inside with the redhead. "Thank you Yozora." he put down the little girl. "How's your mother doing?"

At this, the girl pouted and huffed her cheeks, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Mommy is cooking!" normally this wouldn't be an issue. The man sighed and looked annoyed, walking with his daughter to the kitchen nearby. Once he entered the arch way of the kitchen he scowled gently at the sight. The dark blue haired woman was cooking on her feets. Normally this wouldn't be an issue.

Expect for the fact that she was pregnant.

"Crystal."

"Silver?"

Her tone was playing innocent. She had already knew she was going to lecture about this, which was ironic -considering she's the one who does the lecturing in the house- the woman turned to face her husband. Her long dark hair fluttered softly, her bright yellow earrings showed off her sky blue eyes. She looked about three to four months in her term. Silver sighed and walked up to her. "You're aren't supposed to be on your feets."

Crystal groaned and looked at her husband just a tad annoyed. "Wha-ai-ugh. It's not like I'll fall or something."

The redhead man took his sweet time blinking. Without changing his expression in breathed in. "Knock on wood."

"You are not serious." the woman glance at him his expression didn't change. She played his game and knocked on the counter. "Happy?"

Silver pursed his lips a bit. "Not until you're off your feets." Crystal placed her hands on her hips. She was almost done with the food either way.

"You're being silly. I can walk and stand, I'm _fine_ Silver."

This earn her a small chuckle. "Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"Your five year old daughter knows that her mother should not be standing right now." Crystal scoffed at his tiny smirk.

She turned off the stove and place the lid over the pot. "That's only because you told her."

Silver shrugged and smirked at his wife. "Doesn't change anything."

She stuck out her tongue at him. Knowing that her father had it under control, Yozora walked to the glass door that lead to the backyard and tried to open it. However she was much too small and pouted when she couldn't reach. At this Silver's Ultimate -Feraligatr- grinned and slide the door for her. She gasp happily and wrapped her tiny arms around the blue pokemons neck. This reward encouraged the big jaw pokemon to lift her up with his arm and walk outside, being greeted by the other pokemons.

Crystal folded the apron and put it away. She let Silver win and started to walk towards the stairs. The redhead had taken off his jacket and was feeling more cooler than before. Before his wife can take a step up the stairs, he quickly stood in front of her. "What are you doing?"

The Capturer looked around the house. "I do believe I was heading to my room but maybe I got the wrong house?" her sarcastic comment earned her a huff of bitter.

"You can't go up or down the stairs." Silver stayed rooted to his spot.

Crystal looked around the house once more. "Well I obviously broke that rule." another sarcastic comment.

"Being pregnant makes you bitter."

The woman with child changed her gaze towards Silver. "I'm sorry, you say something?"

Knowing he accidentally said that out loud, he quickly formed a lie in his head. "Yeah, I said I'm going to carry you back up stairs."

"WHAT!? NO!" she always hated being picked up in anyone's arms. Whether it was Green or her own husband, she hated being lifted up. Her hands automatically raised up to her chest defensively. "You are _not_ going to pick me up!"

"Yeah…" Silver looked thoughtful. "If only you had a say." he pursed his lips to the side, casually not giving a single fuck. He was about to wrap his arms around his wife, though she did try to push him away at some point yet the two of them stopped once they heard an cheerful giggle just ahead.

They saw their daughter Yozora playing with all the pokemons of the house and wild ones. The Pidgeys chirped and flew above her. There was a few Stantlers coming from the bushes. Summer Deerlings poked their heads out of the bushes as well, watching the young girl dance under the spray of water Queendra and Gyarados was creating. They both twirled with her, creating some sort of little festival dance.

Yozora's red dress swirl with each turn and toss she did. The Red Gyarados circled around her, making a ring and spiral up, creating a soft waterfall to water the nature plants. Queendra was in totally synchronize with Yozora. Both of them swirled and turned right on cue, Yozora's hands were gently stretched out, feeling the air pass her skin when she turned. Feraligatr was watching the dragon pokemon closely, smirking at her with a certain lustful spite.

Aipoms, Butterfrees, Caterpies and Weedles. Beedrills even along with Heracross and several Ledybas started to hear the cheerful dancing and humming of the girl. They all begin to pop out of places, watching or in the Aipoms and Butterfrees cases, dance with her. In fear of the water, the Vulpixes and Growlithes stayed a good distance. Wanting to join in on the fun, Mega flicked up her head, sending a bunch of petal to fly and flutter everywhere. With the misty waters and the colorful petals, the Pidgeies decided to add some wind to it.

They flapped their wings, making Yozora's hair be brushed by the wind, her dark blue hair locks were lifted in the air and waved in the wind. She giggled at the feeling of wind flowing up, her dress swirled everywhere now, she kept dancing, this time encouraging the other wild pokemons to join it. From the distance, Crystal and Silver were taken back by the sight. It was clear their daughter had an knack for dancing. They saw it too, the kind aura Yozora gave off to others. This was something the pokemons can easier pick up on. It was probably why the wilds was so attached to her. Silver smiled with his wife at the sight. The Stantlers and Deerlings joined in on the dancing. "We should have named her Yukiko."

Crystal looked at her husband a bit confused. "And why's that?"

No matter how lame or chessy his next sentence was, none of them could deny the truth behind it. "So that we can have our own personal Snow White."

She laughed at this and began to walk to the pouch. Silver followed after her, helping her sit down on the wooden floors. Below them was a crawl space that they never once used before. The baby Sneasel followed Crystal, it really took a liking in her, or rather, what was inside her. She let the weasel pokemon sit on her lap, rubbing it's head gently.

Silver was only in his baggy pants and tank top. He looked at the baby Sneasel and smiled gently, his eyes wander to his wife's pregnant belly. At the sight of this, gave him a sight of his life. A beautiful healthy daughter. A loving happy wife. And a soon to be born son. He felt like one of those fathers who are only happy on T.V. and not on the outside reality. He never once thought he could feel this… content with his life. Everything just felt so perfect. So calming. Before Yozora was born, he made a promise to himself to keep anything that brings harm to his family to an brutal end.

Crystal watched her daughter dance with the pokemons. Her Cubone had joined in and started to twist his bone around, cheering out along with the others. There was flowers petals all over the ground, in the air and flying away at the sky. The misty air created a small rainbow around the midair. They can all feel the magic in the air no matter how cheesy it felt or sounded. At this very moment, everything was prefect. Out of no where, Crystal laughed, continuing to pet the head of the Sneasel. "Hey Silver?"

The redhead who was smiling at the sight of his wife came back to reality. "Hm?"

The two of them were looking at each other. "How does it feel to have your dreams come true?"

This made the redhead's brain crash against a wall and shut down. He quickly understood what she was referring. He just…

Couldn't believe it.

All his life, ever since he was taken from his home by Ho-oh and brought to the Masked Man of Ice. All he wished for, all he ever wanted was a home, a family. Being surrounded with pokemons laughing and being happy. He envied his best friend Gold for having the life he always wanted. A house filled with pokemons. A family he loved and loved him back. The sounds of laughter and happiness being spread. Without realizing it, without even noticing it. He made his wish, his dream come true with his own actions. Here he was now. At this very moment, here he was sitting in his own dream.

The only difference is that, this was indeed real. Crystal smiled at the shocked expression the redhead put on. Knowing it was going to take awhile for him to truly accept this, he pecked his cheek and went back to watching her daughter have fun with dancing. It wasn't just his dreams that came true but hers as well. Growing up alone and almost an orphan, she never thought she would be sitting here surrounded by all this.

Her hand went down to her stomach, caressing her belly made her remember that this was her life. That this was true. The life growing inside of her, the life she thought she would never feel again. Yozora stopped her twirling and looked at her parents who was watching her. She ran up to them, smiling and panting from her little exercise. "Is Yozora doing good?"

Knowing that the young girl made it her dream to dance in front of a crowd one day like her Grandmother had done. They would often watch her dance, sometimes she got hurt, and sometimes she pulled off a routine nicely. She was still young, but there was a lot of hope in her. Silver glance at Crystal who nodded at him. "Yes, Yozora is doing great so far."

This made the young girl smile brightly. The sun reflected on her silver eyes, the ones she inherited from her father. Her smile practically shine on it's own. Yozora turned around and ran back to the pokemons. As she turned her back, time speed up and skipped for them. Her dark blue raven hair grew long to her waist. Her cute face turn to a more sly mature looking one. Her chubby arms grew slender along with her legs.

She was now wearing a long sleeve school uniform. She tossed her school bag to the side and ran to the center where wild and home pokemons were dancing just as the same they were seven years ago. She was wearing pantyhose underneath her skirt and normal school shoes. She slowly raise up her right arm, curling and un curling her fingers. At the deck where her parents were sitting at, they too have aged a bit over the seven years that passed.

Crystal had dark blue hair long and loose, sitting down wearing a long dress. She kept those star earrings, only this time it was more longer and looked more like two stars merged into one. Next to her was Silver who apparently did not cut his hair at all. Instead he kept it all in a long low ponytail. In between them was a six year boy with short hair to his neck. It was a soft lavender color. His eyes were light blue, inherited from his mother. He wore a dark blue jacket and baggy jeans, having his hands at the center of his criss-cross position.

Yozora shuffled her right leg over to the right, making petals flutter up, she then brought it to the left side, making her legs crossed. Mega was sending out more petals, Gyarados was spiraling up her and the Pidgeys and a few Pidgettos were creating wind. Nothing had changed expect for the summer Sawsbuck and a few new additions to the team. Like an Teddiursa and Horsea at the little boy's side. And an Serperior swirling around it's trainer Yozora creating leafs to appear, mixing in with the petals. The twelve year old girl darted her hands and spun around.

She brought one of her hands to her hip, as the other signaled the pokemons to start dancing around her. Once again she spun, her hair flowing through the winds. Just as she always did when she got home and everyone was at the house, she would dance her routine she practices for years. Her little brother Gallium was very supportive and sometimes enchanted by her rhythm. Because of this he wanted to learn an instrument that his older sister can dance too.

Though it was harder than it seems. After all he was deaf. He was born with this defect and grew up with it. Getting used to of his life style quicker. Though that didn't stop him from wanting to play an instrument. The more he watched his sister, the more he create a beat with her movements. He learned about sounds and beats through the actions and dancing of his family and sister. He put all the silent rhythm he felt from watching his sister into tapping his fingers. Because of this, Silver showed his son the piano.

They used a special technique to show him how what key sounded like what. By using the water and an glass. Gallium would press a key and the sound waves would react, causing the water to shake even in the slightest. Never being able t hear, he didn't talk to anyone or needed his voice. He converted all his energy into his sight. Needing his eyes to observe movements around him.

Even still, it pained him to see his Yozora's lips move. But not being able to hear what comes out of her mouth. Silver patted his son's head and watched his daughter dance swiftly and smoothly under the misty air and flowery scenery. Crystal was smiling and held Sneasel at her lap. Weavile was next to her along with Jynx. Feraligatr and Queendra were at the side, cuddling close and watching the dance with the others. Their child, a Seadra was out in the center, dancing with the dark blue haired teen.

Silver glance over to his beloved. His and hers dreams, wishes had come true. And now all they can do is support and watch the dreams and wishes of their children come dream. Watch them work for their goal. Watch them fall and help them stand up again. Making sure to be there but not too much. They needed to go through hardship, and experience pain. But not to much of it, just enough to help them gain enough endurance for the reality world that awaited them. "Gallium! Come and dance with me!"

Yozora held out her hands and stared at her little brother. He got the message that she wanted him to dance with her. Though he much to shy for that. Crystal laughed and urged him on to stand. Yozora giggled and held his hand, guiding him to the center. "Just lash out whatever beat your body feels alright?"

She sign language him, he nodded his head and gulped -feeling pressured by the pokemons staring at him.- Silver stood up, helping Crys up as well. The two of them smiled at their offspring's and walked back inside. Leaving the two dancing outside with each other. Before heading up the stairs, the redhead smirked and swiftly pulled Crystal up to his arms. "Whoa! Hey what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like?" Silver casually walked up the stairs, not giving a single damn and refusing to set her down. Mid way she groaned and gave up to him. Seeing how she couldn't really get out of his freakishly strong grip. "Hmmm…~ should we pick up where we left off last night?"

Crystal slyly smiled at this suggestion. "Oh~ I like that idea."

Silver set her down once they were in the bedroom. Quickly the two started to set up an game console. Taking out a couple games and getting a few controllers. Silver was the first one to sit down at the carpet, holding his controller. "We didn't have any of this while growing up…" he murmured under his breath.

Crystal only mockingly patted his head. "True, I guess you're just that old~" oh yes, even after pregnancy she kept the sarcastic remarks.

Silver looked at her thinking about something. He then smirked at her. "You're older than me."

At this Crystal mentally face palm, grunting at the comeback. A couple of hours passed them by. Yozora and Gallium were downstairs at the living room. Gallium was taping on a few piano keys as Yozora tried to dance to them. Silver was at the study, doing some paper works for his Gym, Crystal and the Dexholders. As for Crystal she was cooking up dinner for everyone and mentally raging at the fact all the wild pokemons made themselves a little too at home. Their family wasn't perfect, but it wasn't shattered. It was still good. Crystal pursed her lips, thinking back on her childhood, adventures, teen years, adult life and now. "Ahahha…. I guess dreams can come true if you work hard enough…"

* * *

"_CRRRIIIIISSSSSSYYYYYYY!_"

The ear piecing screech suddenly burst in and was heard throughout the house. Silver dropped his pen from the shock and widen his yes feeling as if something bashed against him. Yozora cringed and covered her ears from the scream. As for Crystal she widen her eyes and dropped the ladle she was cooking with at the familiar scream.

The only one who didn't flinch was Gallium who of course was too deaf to hear it. "Oh have mercy…" Crystal banged her head against the cabinets. "This is payback for trying to capture you isn't Arceus?"

Mimi -Crystal's Mother- squealed and walked right in their home uninvited. She headed to the kitchen where her daughter was banging her head repeatedly against the wall groaning. "Crissy! Omigosh! How are you baby girl!?"

Silver had came downstairs still shocked from the scream and looking around cautiously. The moment he saw the white haired women huggling her irritated daughter, the redhead _flinched_ to her sight and tried to run away, pushing Yozora before the monst-woman found her. Yet he was too late. "YIIIIIIIIII! YOYOZIIIIIII!"

Yozora cringed and gritted her teeth to the extremely high pitched scream. She found herself being glommed by her Grandmother tightly. Silver face palm and sent a glare at his wife who resumed banging her head against the wall. Gallium was confused by the arrival of his grandmother. He made his way towards his mother, where he assumed it was safe. "Mimi, what are you doing here? and how did you get in?"

"OH!" as if she just saw him, flapped her arms with joy. "SIILLVVYY BABY!"

Silver was going insane with the high pitched screams "Oh dear God have mercy." she muttered through his teeth as Mimi invaded his personal space with an glomp. Crystal grunted at the noise level her mother was making.

A thought came to her head. "Mum?"

"Haaiiiiiiiiii!?"

Crystal twitched her neck. "Uhh were there for Gallium's birth?"

Mimi gasped happily at the memory. "Of course I was! Why?"

The dark blue haired mother looked down at her child. "I think I know how you went deaf…" going unheard by Mimi but not by Silver, he roughly held in his laughter. Yozora sweat dropped at the comment as both Gallium and Mimi were confused. Crystal heard what she said and shook her head, inhaling what was left of peace. "UMM Nothing!" she went to the plate nearby. "Well! Who want's to eat!?"

* * *

Anyways, in this fanfic Yozora gets a few changes, for example;  
Her hair is changed from Black to Dark blue.  
Her eyes gets changed from light blue to silver.  
Her bangs no longer cover her forehead, as it now behaves like side bangs.  
She now refers to Crystal as 'Mommy' and no longer 'Mother' (Though this is due to the fact in 'Night Sky and Balance' Yozora loved her father more than her mother. Seeing her as the cause of the fighting)  
**Yozora's Team:** (Note: May be changed in the future) Luxio. Serperior. Stantler. Ledyba  
**Gallium's Team: **(Note: May be changed in the future) Horsea. Deerling.

"he pursed his lips to the side, casually not giving a single fuck."  
SILVER MAKES NOT GIVING A FUCK LOOK SEXY/SLAPPED  
Uhh anyways if anyone is curious about what was Yozora dancing, then watch this; watch?v=MDK0ti5cn2o watch?v=MDK0ti5cn2o


End file.
